Under the Weather
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: When Columbia catches a cold, everyone works to help her get better! Fluffy, multi-chaptered fic! NOW COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Under the Weather  
>Plot Summary: When Columbia catches a cold, everyone works to help her get better!<br>A/N A random story that came to mind. It's super fluffy... and MULTI-CHAPTERED! :D LOL, it won't be long, though... probably only two or three chapters xD**

"Hey Maggie *cough cough* what're you *cough cough* doing?" called Columbia as she sat down at the dining room table. Magenta, who was in the kitchen, raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend. She then turned back around and began working on the pancakes she had been struggling to make.

"Are you okay? You sound sort of sick." replied Magenta in her very thick accent. Columbia shook her head and sneezed.

"I'm not *cough cough* sick!" the groupie denied. Magenta opened her mouth to say something else, when Frank walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He sat down beside Columbia. He leaned towards her, looking like he wanted to give her a hug, when Magenta stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that!" she called as she walked in with a plate of slightly burnt pancakes. "She's been coughing like crazy since she woke up." Frank immediately pulled away in disgust. He _hated_ getting sick. Columbia pouted.

"I am *cough cough* not sick *cough cough*!" she folded her arms and turned to Magenta angrily. Magenta shook her head.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your coughing says another."

"That doesn't even *cough cough* make sense!" snapped Columbia. Frank grinned, thoroughly enjoying watching the two girls argue. At that moment, Riff Raff walked in. The second he saw Columbia, he grinned.

"You're sick." he stated with absolute certainty. Columbia shook her head.

"No I'm *cough cough* not!"

Riff nodded. "Yes you are. I know what it looks like to be sick." The alien shrugged. "Don't try to deny it." Frank smiled and put his arm around the girl.

"Aw, don't worry." he told her in a rather demeaning manner. "We'll take care of you until you're feeling all better." He patted her on the head. She pushed him away, about to yell at him, when Magenta replied in a strangely sing-song voice, "I'll make soup!"

Riff Raff nodded. "Good idea." He then turned back to Columbia. "You should go… get some rest." Frank nodded in agreement.

Columbia shook her head. "No way! *cough cough* even if I am sick *cough cough*, all I have is a cold or *cough cough* something!" However, Frank shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Collie, but if you're gonna get better you'll have to rest. Believe me, I know all about being sick. In Transylvania, it's always cold. Getting sick is very common." Frank grabbed her by the hand and forced her to stand up. He then dragged her back up the stairs and lead her to the bedroom she and Magenta shared.

"I'm not *cough cough* tired at *cough cough* all!" Columbia whined in a way that made her sound like a small child. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Columbia, but we can't have anyone getting sick here." the prince told his groupie. She growled and stomped over to the bed, where she sat down and folded her arms.

"Fine! *cough cough* I'll stay here, but *cough cough* I'm not going to sleep or anything." the groupie snapped. Frank could not help but grin at her persistence.

"Whatever, Columbia, just try to get some rest." he told her. Before Columbia could argue back, Frank closed the door. Columbia sighed and, deciding there was no point in getting up to go yell at him, lay down.

XXX

"Columbia? Are you awake?" called a voice from outside the groupie's room. It was Magenta. Columbia sighed and nodded. She then remembered that, seeing as Magenta was on the other side of the door, she could not see her.

"Yeah, I *cough cough* am. I never *cough cough* actually *cough cough* fell asleep." replied Columbia. She yawned. The door suddenly opened and the domestic stepped inside with a bowl of soup in her hands. She smiled.

"I made you some soup." the domestic told her earthling friend. She sat down beside Columbia and handed the bowl to her. "It's a little hot, though, so be careful."

Columbia growled softly. She hated being treated like this, like she was a little girl who could not take care of herself. It was why she had told the others she was not sick, even though she knew perfectly well that she was. She was pulled away from her thoughts, suddenly, when Magenta forced a spoonful of soup into her mouth. Columbia swallowed, rather surprised.

"What was that for?"

Magenta put her hands on her hips. She made a face that reminded Columbia of her mother. "You're sick, Collie. We want you to get better as fast as possible." she then grinned and forced Columbia to swallow another spoonful of soup.

XXX

An hour later, Columbia was alone in her bedroom again. She hated it. She was bored, lonely, and the exact opposite of tired. As a matter of fact, the only thing she _could_ do was cough. And that, obviously, was not a very fun pastime.

"Hey Columbia!" called a voice with a little too much enthusiasm. Riff Raff burst through the door. Columbia sighed and buried her face into her blanket, hoping to look as if she were sleeping. However, Riff did not buy it, and immediately walked over to her. She noticed suddenly that he held a shopping bag in his hand.

"The master had me run down to the market to get you some medicine!" Riff told the groupie, grinning rather evilly. Columbia blinked a few times, rather worried. She was not sure she wanted any medicine… especially not from Riff Raff.

"Um… I'm *cough cough* fine, thanks *cough cough*!" she pulled the blanket up to her mouth, covering it. Riff rolled his eyes.

"Oh, nonsense! It'll make you feel a whole lot better!" he insisted. Columbia shook her head. Riff, however, kept grinning. "It's nothing… just Benadryl… it'll make you pass out for an hour or so, though. It's pretty strong." This did _not_ make Columbia feel better.

"I… er… *cough cough* I'll *cough cough* pass…" She shook her head. Riff rolled his eyes and took a small purple box out of the bag in his hand. He opened it and took out two tiny pink pills.

"Look, Columbia," Riff Raff looked the groupie in the eyes, suddenly very serious. "The master told me that you have to take these. Please, _please_ do this the easy way." Columbia looked at the ground, sighed, and took the pills from the alien. She sighed and very reluctantly swallowed them.

"There *cough cough*, are ya *cough cough* happy now?" snapped Columbia. She then sneezed. Riff Raff grinned.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I bought you some tissues, too." Riff told the woman. He pulled a box of tissues out of the bag in his hand and handed them to the groupie. She blew her nose and set the box down on the small table beside the bed. Riff Raff nodded, then turned around.

"Well, I better get back to Magenta. I promised her I'd help her make lunch." With these words, the handyman was gone, and Columbia was left alone again.

XXX

"Hey, how's Columbia?" asked Magenta as she absentmindedly stirred the noodles she was making. Frank, who was sitting in the dining room, shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her since this morning." replied Frank.

"Well, you should go check on her. It's your turn." Riff Raff told his master as he handed his sister a strainer. Frank rolled his eyes and stood up. He sighed.

"Okay, fine!" The prince muttered something under his breath and stomped out of the room.

Frank returned about five minutes later with a smile on his face. Magenta and Riff Raff, who were currently struggling to make sauce for the spaghetti, turned and gave him a "how'd it go?" kind of a look. He sat down and grinned. "She's asleep." he stated. The siblings exchanged glances and smiled.

"Good. She needs her rest." Magenta said. Riff nodded. Frank, however, looked rather worried. He fidgeted a bit and finally looked up at his servants.

"I don't want to get sick," he stated. "And… well, with Columbia being sick and all, what if I get sick too?"

Magenta tried to hold back a huge grin. "Oh, um, I'm sure you won't get sick, Master." Riff Raff nodded in agreement, but was grinning as well. Truthfully, both of them would not mind seeing their master stuck at home, in bed, for a few days.

Frank seemed to hear the slight sarcasm in his domestic's voice. "I will NOT get sick!" he snapped. Magenta nodded.

"Whatever,"

_A/N So I had no clue how to write Columbia's coughs... so I went with *cough cough*. I hope that worked! Also, this WILL be Columbia/Frank. I LOVE that ship! They're adorable together xD And I actually wrote this because not only did I have a really bad plot bunny, but because I felt sort of sick myself. And I don't know a thing about making noodles, so... yeah... that explains the possible inacuracies when it comes to the scene with magenta making lunch xP_

_I am still working on Insanity for Today. This is just a quick little story that I'm writing between my writer's block and free time. ;P_

_Please review! =3_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ahh, sorry for taking such a long time to update! School is starting next week and I've been super busy!**

Columbia had not left her bed in two days. The only way she had of knowing what the rest of the castle was doing was watching the monitors, and that was incredibly boring. She was visited by Magenta and Riff Raff at least three times a day, but she hardly ever saw Frank, for he was too scared to see her in case he got sick. Today, it was noon and Columbia was expecting a visit from Magenta any moment now.

"Columbia?" a soft voice called as the door creaked open. Columbia's face lit up when she realized that it was not Magenta, but Frank.

"Frankie!" she exclaimed, smiling and sitting up. She then coughed a bit and blew her nose on a tissue beside her bed. "What're you *cough cough* doing here *cough cough*?"

Frank smiled and walked over to her. He sat down beside her on her bed and watched the television. At the moment, the monitor was on the laboratory, where Riff Raff and Magenta were struggling to clean up some unidentifiable blue liquid.

"So… how are you feeling, honey?" asked the prince, patting his groupie on the head. Columbia growled.

"I'm *cough cough* fine… I *cough cough* guess…" Columbia murmured. She looked back at the screen. For some reason, she was rather angry at Frank. Maybe it was because he had been working so hard to avoid her. Frank seemed to feel Columbia's anger, for he very cautiously hugged her.

"Oh, come on, Columbia! Lighten up! You can't stay sick for too much longer… I'm sure you'll be better faster than you can say 'hoopla'!"

"Hoopla," muttered Columbia angrily. She then sneezed and blew her nose again. Frank chuckled awkwardly. Magenta suddenly walked in with a bowl of soup in her hands. Columbia sighed with frustration.

"Hey, Collie, how're you feeling?" asked Magenta in a mock-motherly tone. She walked over to the groupie and handed her the bowl of soup. She then turned to Frank and her expression immediately changed from cheerful to angry. "What're _you_ doing here? I thought you were too scared of getting sick to visit your poor little defenseless groupie!" She patted Columbia on the head. Columbia practically shook with anger.

Frank clicked his tongue. "Well pardon me for wanting to take care of her!" snapped the prince. He then stomped out of the bedroom. Magenta rolled her emerald eyes.

"Ignore him. He's just being… er… Frank…" Magenta told Columbia. She then sighed and began walking towards the door. "I better go make lunch before Frank gets angry." She sighed again and left the room. "Riff should come visit you in about twenty minutes, 'kay?" Columbia shrugged and turned back to the screen, bored once more.

XXX

Magenta had been too lazy to make an extravagant lunch, so she just threw together some sandwiches for everyone. Frank had a very concerned look on his face. Riff Raff, knowing that Frank would get mad if he did not say something, spoke up. "What is the matter, Master?" he asked. Frank sighed dramatically.

"I can't risk getting sick! What if… what if I get the flu? Do you know how _awful_ earth flues are? Ugh!" Frank shook his head with disgust. "Or… what if I get pneumonia? Oh, it would be terrible! Or… or what if I end up getting some rare disease that makes your flesh rot on the bone or your brain melt or something?" Frank looked like he was ready to faint. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Master. Stop being so childish." she told him. He chewed on his lip, looking very unconvinced.

"Speaking of childish, I better go check on Columbia," Riff Raff suddenly stated. With these words, he nodded at Frank, waved to his sister, and left the room, leaving Magenta and Frank alone.

Frank looked at the ground. "I don't want to get sick, Magenta. Do you have any idea how awful it is to get sick?"

Magenta nodded. "Yes, actually, I do." There was a short pause. Frank raised an eyebrow. Magenta sighed and continued. "Do you remember how Riff Raff knew immediately that Columbia was sick? Well… it's because when we were younger, I got sick. Like… _really_ sick. And Riff took care of me. I know what it's like to be sick… and it's why I want to take care of Columbia…"

Frank was silent for a long time. He seemed to be thinking through all of this. Finally, he shrugged. "Whatever,"

Magenta growled. "You are the most insensitive, uncaring idiot I've ever met!" she spat. She then stomped out of the room, leaving Frank alone. He rolled his eyes, not really caring what his domestic had to say about him.

XXX

Riff Raff walked into Columbia's room. When the groupie saw him, she immediately groaned. "What do *cough cough* you want *cough cough*, Riff?" she snapped. Riff Raff growled.

"Don't call me 'Riff'," he commanded. Columbia nodded. Riff Raff then continued to speak. "I just came to see how you were doing." he told her. Columbia sighed.

"And how are *cough cough* Magenta and *cough cough* Frankie?"

"Arguing." replied Riff Raff, rolling his eyes.

"Of course."

Riff Raff could not help but smile a bit. However, he was immediately serious again. "Look, get some rest, okay? We want you to get better as quickly as possible." Riff then left without the groupie being able to reply. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then," she muttered.

_A/N Yeah... I reread my last chapter and thought it was a bit OOC... so I tried to fix that here! I hope I did a good job! Also, I want to submit this to the RHPS fan fic recommendations on TVtropes, so if someone could write a review that I could use for it that'd be awesome! See, the way it works is you write the name of the story (which I can do), the plot (which I can do!), and a COMMENT... and I just feel awkward writing a comment about my own story, so if someone could write a review that would be usable* that'd be great!_

_This chapter was super short! I've just finished working on a long fan fic of mine, Insanity for Today, so I've been kind of concentrating harder on that. Now that it's done, though, I should have more time to focus on this! Yay!_

_Also, thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I absolutely love seeing people enjoy my stories! I love you all! :D_

_*is usable a word? LOL_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N LOOONG delay... school is starting on Thursday, so I've been super busy. Sorry. And BTW, my little sister helped me write this chapter. She's really awesome, and came up with some great ideas! :)**

Magenta peaked her head around the corner, into the bedroom. There was Columbia, sitting on the bed, watching the television monitor eagerly. She was waving at the screen.

"Frankie! Hey *cough cough* Frankie! I love you!" She blew a kiss.

Magenta rolled her eyes and stepped in. "Um… you know he can't hear you, right?" she asked bitterly. Columbia growled and looked away, blushing. It was obvious that she had not realized that Magenta had been watching her.

"What do *cough cough* you want now, *cough cough* Genta?" asked Columbia. Magenta walked over to where Columbia was sitting. She held a bowl of soup and some crackers in her hands.

"I got you some soup and crackers!" exclaimed the domestic with a bit too much enthusiasm for the matter. Columbia folded her arms.

"What if I *cough cough* don't want any *cough cough* crackers?" snapped the groupie as if she were challenging Magenta. The domestic replied with a "challenge accepted" kind of look, and stomped out. She returned five minutes later with the soup, the crackers, and a very confused Frank-N-Furter.

"Frankie?" gasped Columbia. She sneezed, and blew her nose.

Magenta nodded. She turned to Frank. "Master," she began, batting her eyelashes in a way that would have made Riff Raff very jealous, "Would you please let Collie know that if she eats this soup she'll get all better? She doesn't seem like she wants to listen to me…"

Frank sighed. "You dragged me all the way here for _this_?" asked the prince with an exasperated look. Columbia smirked.

"So I _don't_ need to eat the soup?"

Frank shrugged. "Just do whatever Magenta tells you to." He commanded as he walked out, still looking very confused. Columbia growled and gave the triumphant domestic a look of anger. Magenta handed the soup to Columbia.

"I win… again." Magenta told Columbia as she walked towards the door. She grinned once more and exited. "Now eat that soup!" she commanded as she disappeared down the hallway.

XXX

A day later, Columbia finally decided to ignore the rest of the castle and left her bedroom. However, the second she walked into the living room Frank screamed in fear and ran, hiding behind a sofa. He stared at her. "D- D- Don't breathe on me… I might get s- s- sick and die!" he begged. Columbia giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Frankie, I'm feeling better now!" she exclaimed. She then coughed lightly. "I still have a small cough, but it's nothing a bit of medicine won't take care of." She smiled and walked over to the prince. Frank nervously smiled back, getting up from his hiding place.

"Th- th- that's good,"

Magenta and Riff Raff suddenly walked in. Both of them had quite a bit of flour on them, and it was obvious they had just been baking. Riff Raff raised an eyebrow when he saw Columbia. "You're feeling better…?"

Columbia nodded. "Yup, I sure am!"

Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged glances of relief. "Great!" Magenta finally exclaimed, walking over to the groupie. Riff nodded in agreement to this simple statement. Columbia smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me, guys!" However, she suddenly turned towards Frank angrily. "But why the heck didn't you at least TRY to be considerate? Riff and Genta here brought me food and medicine and what-not, but all you did was try to protect yourself from germs! Stupid coward!"

Frank looked at the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, when Columbia grabbed him and kissed him. When she pulled away, Frank stared at her with surprise. Columbia was smiling and blushing furiously.

Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged glances once more, both grinning. Everything was perfect… at the moment…

_A/N THIS IS NOT THE END! There are still gonna be a few more chapters... so be prepared! ;) :P And as I said before, my little sis helped me with this. I ran out of ideas, and she gave me a few! :D I totally owe her one!_

_And yes, I'm a Columbia/Frank shipper. xP They kissed... DEAL WITH IT! xD_

_And I'm publishing this at 11:00 pm, so there is going to be a billion errors. I'll edit and reupload later. ;) Also, thanks for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me! I love it when people enjoy my work :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for long wait. I had writer's block, AND I've been busy with school work. :( Anyway, LAST CHAPTER! YAY! :D**

Even though Columbia no longer showed any signs of being sick, Frank made sure to stay at least three feet away from the groupie at all times. This irritated her more than anything else. It irritated her more than the fact that Magenta was still forcing her to eat soup every day, or the fact that Riff Raff would not rest until she had taken medicine for her cough.

"Frankie, I swear I'm not *cough cough* sick anymore!" Columbia insisted. Frank ran over and hid behind Magenta in the kitchen. The domestic rolled her eyes, and Columbia stomped over with a look of pure anger on her face. "Frank, I kissed you! And you're FINE!" she snapped. "If I were sick, you'd be sick too!" To prove her point, she grabbed Frank and kissed him again. He cried out, terrified.

"I'm gonna die!" he screamed in a very melodramatic tone. Magenta rolled her eyes once more. She shook her head.

"Master, even if Columbia _was_ still sick, it was just a cold. Don't be so worried. The worst that would happen is you would cough a bit, and maybe have a headache. Calm down." she said, her voice gentler than it should have been. As much as she hated to admit it, the domestic just could not yell at Frank in front of his groupie.

Columbia nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Frankie, 'Genta's right – even if I was still sick, you wouldn't get too sick from me at *cough cough* all!"

"But you still have a cough!" gasped Frank, pointing. He ran and hid behind Magenta once more. The domestic decided that she really did not want to get involved, so she grabbed Columbia by the hand and Frank by the arm and dragged them both out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Collie, but I've got to make dinner. See ya later." she said tersely before slamming the kitchen door in their faces. Columbia folded her arms angrily.

Frank just stood at the door, looking shocked and angry. Finally, he spoke, his voice angrier than before. "Magenta, let me back in that kitchen! You have absolutely no right to kick the Prince of Tranylvania out of his-"

"Shut up, Your Royal Highness." snapped Magenta from the kitchen. Suddenly, the pair heard the lock click, and Frank and Columbia realized Magenta had just locked them out. Columbia growled and kicked the door. She suddenly squealed in pain.

"My foot!" she cried. Frank had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing. He bent down to look at Columbia's foot.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Columbia shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" she paused. "…the door was harder than it looked…"

XXX

Dinner was homemade pizza, which was pretty good. However, Columbia did not eat much. Riff Raff and Magenta could immediately tell that this meant something was wrong, because usually Columbia _loved_ pizza. While Magenta and Frank had a very heated conversation over teleportation, Riff Raff walked over to Columbia. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and the girl turned to look at the handyman.

"What do you want, Riff?" asked the groupie with a small sigh. She looked at the ground, and as she did so the mouse ears she was wearing fell off of her head and onto her lap. Riff Raff raised an eyebrow.

"Columbia, what's the matter?" he asked her. Columbia blushed.

"N- Nothing…" muttered Columbia. Riff gave her a "oh, really?" look, and the groupie chuckled awkwardly. "I don't want Frankie to avoid me." she whimpered. "And… and he's worried I'll *cough cough* get him sick…"

Riff Raff sighed, rolling his eyes. _Of course_ she was thinking about Frank. He shook his head. "Columbia, cheer up. You're already much better, and in a few more days you'll be completely healed." Columbia smiled at these words, and admittedly felt much better.

"Oh crap!" Magenta suddenly cried out, covering her mouth. Frank stood up and backed away from the domestic, looking terrified. Columbia and Riff exchanged confused looks. Magenta swallowed fearfully. "I… just… er… I just coughed…" she muttered.

Riff Raff gasped in surprise. "Are you sure you didn't just… er… get something in your throat."

Magenta nodded grimly. "I'm *cough cough* sure *cough cough*." The domestic swallowed worriedly again. "Oh crap, my cough is *cough cough* even worse than I *cough cough* thought!" she sighed. "I'm gonna *cough cough* go to bed." she mumbled. With these words, and one more cough, the domestic stomped away. Riff Raff watched, looking just as scared.

"If Magenta's sick, I'm sick too." he said angrily. Frank and Columbia both knew this was true. There was no way Magenta could have cough a cold without giving it to Riff. Frank ran and hid behind Columbia.

"There's no one I can trust around here! You're all infected!" he screamed. He ran and hid behind a chair. Columbia could not help but giggle. Riff Raff growled and walked away too, leaving Frank and Columbia alone.

"We better take care of them." stated Columbia. Frank shook his head desperately.

"_We_? Heck no! _You_ take care of them!" he replied. With these words, the prince ran off, leaving Columbia alone. However, she was not angry with him. As a matter of a fact, she could not help but smile as she began walking up the stairs to Magenta's room, ready for a long week.

-End

_A/N LOL, there you go! It's done! I'm not sure what I'll write now. I guess I'll work on my fan fics for other communities (ex. Spyro the Dragon) with the occasional RHPS one shot. I dunno. But PLEASE expect more Rocky Horror from me. I have quite a few ideas for future oneshots, and I'd love for people to read them!_

_Also, please leave a review on this story if you like it!_

_And I have no editor, so sorry if there are a billion mistakes xP_

_I hope you enjoyed my fan fic! I love you all! :D_


End file.
